Car nous étions humains
by Eshter
Summary: Des petites histoire inspirées de théories sur chaque personnage d'Hetalia. J'en ferai peut être deux de plus pour mes OC.
1. Mes amis imaginaires

Arthur ne se plaignait pas de sa vie.

Sa mère est morte à sa naissance.

Ses frères le détestent pour ça.

Son père est toujours anxieux.

Et il n'avait aucun ami.

Mais il ne s'en indignait jamais.

Le fait qu'il manque d'amour dans sa vie l'a mené à une conclusion des plus...dérangeante: s'il n'avait ni famille, ni amis pour l'aimer, il ne pourrait peut-être créer lui-même des personnes qui le feraient ?

Et c'est ainsi qu'il en est venu à consommer des médicaments hallucinogène.

Au début, tout se passait bien, il ne forçait jamais la dose, préservant encore un peu sa santé.

Mais un soir, après une énième dispute avec ses frères, il craqua.

Et il avait avalé plus de médicaments que d'habitude.

Il savait que cela aurait de lourdes conséquences sur sa santé mais...

Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à mourir d'une overdose.

Mais au moins, ses VRAIS amis restaient toujours près de lui.

Même dans la mort.


	2. Cette nourriture infâme

Dans les toilettes du lycée, un jeune blond se faisait vomir.

Il n'était pas gros pourtant.

Mais il le faisait.

Car il aime ça.

Car il ne supporte pas.

Car il n'oublie pas.

Car il déteste.

Il aime cette habitude de se faire vomir car il peut faire évacuer de son corps, toute la nourriture qu'il a était forcé d'ingurgiter.

Il ne supporte pas la nourriture qui lui est donnée.

Elle est horrible, elle n'a pas de gouts.

Rien n'a plus de gout maintenant.

Il n'oublie pas toutes les moqueries qu'il avait subies à cause de son poids.

Il déteste ce corps qui lui a valu toutes ces insultes.

Mais maintenant, il ne subissait plus ce genre de moqueries.

Alors pourquoi continuer ?

He bien...

Parce que toutes ces humiliations lui collent à la peau et il veut s'en débarrasser.

Son voeu fut exaucé quand, deux jours plus tard, ses parents le découvrirent sans vie, allongé dans son lit.

Leur fils était mort d'anorexie


	3. Ce travail salissant

Au début, il voulait juste aider sa mère qui avait perdu son travail et qui ne pouvait plus leur gagner de l'argent.

Donc, il s'est prostitué.

Pour aider sa mère.

Bien sûr, elle était réticente à cette idée mais Francis l'avait fait en cachette.

Elle l'avait compris quand elle avait découvert une liasse de billet sur sa commode.

Mais Francis ne l'écoutait pas quand elle lui disait d'arrêter.

Et il l'a vite regretté.

Un de ses clients était plus dans le BDSM que le sexe habituel.

Il avait refusé les pratiques de ce type et avait voulu s'en aller mais ce dernier l'en avait empêché et l'avait violé.

Sans se protéger.

C'est là que le drame se produisit.

Peu de temps plus tard, Francis avait eu une perte considérable de poids.

Il toussait beaucoup et avait de la fièvre.

Sa mère l'emmena donc chez un médecin.

Et ils découvrirent qu'il avait le sida.

Mais il avait été dépister bien trop tard.

Il finit par mourir, laissant à sa mère tout l'argent qu'il avait accumulé.

Sa vie fut enlevée par un malade qui n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences que pourrait avoir son viol.


	4. Les flammes de mon malheur

Yao était obligé de travailler dans ce restaurant depuis que le chef l'avait recueilli.

Une manière de payer sa dette.

Mais le travail était plus que dégradant.

Il devait s'occuper de la vaisselle, sortir les poubelles et ce genre de petites tâches salissantes.

Le Chinois détestait son travail.

Il détestait son patron.

Mais il était obligé de faire tout ce qu'il lui demandait.

Car il l'avait sauvé.

Et aussi, car il pouvait apprendre à cuisiner rien qu'en regardant.

Un jour, un employé maladroit avait déclenché un incendie.

Yao n'a pas pu se sauver.

Il a fini par brûler dans le restaurant.

Rien de lui ne fût retrouvé.

Pas même ses vêtements ou ses cendres.


	5. Cette folie qui me ronge

Depuis qu'il était petit, il les entendait.

Il les voyait.

Mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils lui voulaient.

Il n'avait jamais cherché à comprendre.

Mais parfois, il était effrayé.

Ces voix lui disaient de faire des choses horribles.

À plusieurs reprises, il avait été violent avec son entourage.

Un jour, il avait tué un de ses meilleurs ami.

Sa folie l'avait conduit dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

Il y est resté pendant des mois.

Et il en avait eu marre.

Dans un excès de colère, il avait tenté de s'échapper en frappant tous les docteurs sur son passage.

Mais, les médecins n'étant pas capable de le gérer, furent contraints de l'abattre.

C'est ainsi qu'Ivan Braginski mourru dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de fermer ses yeux, était le plafond blanc, vide.


	6. La douleur d'être ignoré

Depuis la mort d'Alfred, ses parents ne le regardent plus.

Déjà qu'ils ne le voyaient pas trop avant, maintenant, c'est pire.

Mais il les comprenait.

Ses parents ne s'étaient justes pas remis de la mort de leur fils.

Ils n'avaient pas vu la douleur du blond dissimulé derrière son sourire habituel.

Malgré ce sourire qui faisait vrai, il ne l'était pas.

Matthew regretté aussi.

Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir vu la souffrance de son frère.

Depuis, il était constamment malheureux.

Un jour, il tomba malade.

Il était si malade qu'il pouvait à peine bouger de son lit.

Et c'est là que c'était problématique.

Il ne pouvait réellement pas bouger de son lit, quand il essayait, il ne tenait pas sur ses jambes et tomber.

Et sa peur grandissait.

S'il ne pouvait pas bouger, il ne pourrait pas s'occuper de lui.

Et personne ne le fera.

Chaque fois qu'il crie les noms de ses parents pour leur demander de lui apporter à manger, ceux-ci l'ignoraient.

Comme s'ils ne l'entendaient pas.

Cette conclusion le terrifia et il passa de nombreuses heures chaque jour à pleurer.

Cet masquarade dura une semaine et trois jours quand, après avoir de nouveau pleuré, il s'endormit de fatigue.

Et ne se réveilla plus.


	7. Pardon d'avoir oublié

Un jour, après un grave accident, il a était grièvement blessé.

Tout ça à cause d'un conducteur imprudent.

Il avait passé trois jours dans un hôpital sans ouvrir les yeux.

Et quand, finalement, leur couleur bleue rencontra la lumière, ce ne fût que de courte durée.

Tout d'abord, après avoir été mise au courant du réveil de son fils, la mère s'était précipitée à l'hôpital, avec elle, un garçon qui devait avoir à peu près l'âge du blond.

Il n'avait pas immédiatement reconnu sa mère mais se doutait qu'elle était une femme très importante pour lui quand il la vit pleurer de bonheur.

Mais il ne se souvenait de rien d'autre et encore moins du garçon qui se tenait près de lui, inquiet.

Ludwig avait perdu la mémoire.

Et quelques jours plus tard, il était tombé dans le coma et il le resta pendant cinq ans avant de mourir.

Sans se souvenir de ce garçon qui semblait si important pour lui.


	8. Mon sourire est éternel

Feliciano détestait vraiment sa vie.

D'abord, à l'âge de 10 ans, le garçon qu'il aimait avait perdu la mémoire après un accident.

Pour, ensuite, tomber dans le coma.

Ça ne s'arrangea pas quand, à 12 ans, ses parents lui révélèrent qu'il avait eu un grand frère.

Mais il était mort né.

Et quand il apprit le mariage forcé de son ami, ce fût la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

Il avait sombré dans la dépression.

Mais il ne voulait pas inquiéter son entourage donc il continuait de sourire malgré lui.

Trois ans après, la mère de Ludwig l'avait appelé.

Elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle voulait débrancher son fils.

Il l'avait donc rejoint à l'hôpital.

Devant le corps endormit de Ludwig, il ne pût empêcher ses larmes de couler.

Ludwig voulait être un homme fort pour le protéger mais malheureusement, cela n'arrivera jamais.

Quand un "biiip" se fit entendre, il ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche mais aucun son de sortit et aucune larme ne coula plus.

"Adieu Ludwig, je t'aime" fût tout ce qu'il pût dire.

Quand il rentra chez lui, il monta directement dans sa chambre et fondit en larmes.

Il ne lui reste plus rien.

Et quand on n'a plus rien, on n'a plus rien à perdre.

C'est en se pendant qu'il mit fin à son existence.

Ses dernières pensées se dirigèrent vers son grand frère qu'il n'eut jamais et dont le nom devait être Lovino, son ami marié de force et, à présent, loin de lui, et son amour mort maintenant.


	9. Je ne supporte plus cette douleur

Kiku était épuisé.

Ses parents l'avaient marié de force à une inconnue contre son gré.

Certes, la jeune fille était l'épouse dont pouvait rêver n'importe quel homme mais...il ne l'aimait pas.

Et il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper d'elle.

Maintenant qu'il avait emménagé au Japon, toujours de force, il avait très peu de nouvelles de Feliciano et s'inquiétait pour lui.

L'italien traversait une passe vraiment difficile et il aurait aimé être près de lui pour le soutenir.

Chaque jour, il pensait à lui, se demandant comment il allait.

Il eut sa réponse quand, un jour, la mère de Feliciano l'appela pour lui annoncer le suicide de son fils.

Et, à son tour, il laissa tout tomber en faisant un seppuku.

Il ne pouvait plus supporter tout ça.


End file.
